


even when sad days come

by chwenotchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwenotchwe/pseuds/chwenotchwe
Summary: Hansol was having an anxiety attack and the only person to comfort him was his boyfriend Chan.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 25





	even when sad days come

_Like the stars twinkling in the night sky_

_My heart for you always shines_

_It’s a beautiful_

_It’s a beautiful_

Hansol tried to put on a normal face and act like everything’s fine, but he can’t hide his growing fears and insecurities that keep telling him to throw everything up and give up. His whole body trembled inconsequentially, heavy tears fell from the hole in his eyes, his face swollen from crying was turning red, the heart ached from beating so fast in the rib cage. He wanted to put it all out again, he didn't want to be in that place full of horrible people anymore, who judge him without knowing it, he hates it. He hates the feeling of thinking that it is not enough for anyone, not even Chan. Did those thoughts make your eyes widen in fear of what might happen, and if Chan decided to leave him? Wasn't he enough for even his own boyfriend? He didn't want to put worse things on his head, he just wanted Chan by his side at that moment, he didn't want to be abandoned like anyone else, he didn't want to be alone. No, he didn't want that. He cried out loud. He was sitting on the floor of the room near the wall with his head down on his knees, he was weak, he was alone, he couldn't even get up.

He needed Chan, he needed his warm hug to make him stop crying, he couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want Chan to leave him, ever. 

_Only you, only you, only you, only you_

_Because I only want you_

He felt the shortness of breath coursing through his lungs, and then his panic struck again.

He heard the front door being unlocked and opened minimally by someone. It was Chan with shopping bags and a backpack on his back, it seemed to have come from high school and passed through a market, but the same moment he saw hansol on the floor he looked scared and tense, he dropped things on the floor quickly and went to hansol, kneeling and hugged him tightly, he hated seeing hansol crying, it made him feel bad, he felt he shouldn't have taken so long and stayed at home with him, he was strange since morning.

The cries increased and sobs started to sound through the room, Chan didn't move away and kept hugging him to show that he was there and everything was fine.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He assured the other that he was weak in his arms, he sat and leaned against the wall taking the boy out of his position and bringing him closer to him. Hansol rested his head on Chan's chest, who hugged him tightly for fear that something might happen to him, he didn't want to lose hansol.

"Please..do not leave me" He asked sobbing as he allowed himself to cry against his boyfriend's chest.

All Chan least wanted to do was leave him, he loved him completely, he loved that smile so beautiful that it could brighten anyone's day, his funny way of making anyone laugh or feel good about his presence, he had an incredible personality that stood out from many others. He didn't know how to describe Choi Hansol, he was the most precious boy he had ever met, and he doesn't want to leave him for anything in this world because he swears he would do anything for his happiness.

"I don't want- Please don't leave me." He said among the cries that he was giving an intensified and diminished.

"Shh, it's okay, I won't leave you." He said in his calm voice as he stroked the soft hansol hair strands.

_If I feel alright_

_It’s because you’re by my side_

"It will be okay, I promise, I'm here with you." Chan said looking at hansol who had stopped the shaking and the cries subsided. "I will never abandon you. I love you too much." He spoke softly and it made Hansol lift his head from his chest and look at Chan, the youngest at that moment felt his heart stop. He did not understand how he had that treasure in front of him, now it was he who wanted to cry for having something so valuable just for him.

" _I love you, Channie_." He said softly, as he closed his eyes and felt a kiss being placed on his hair.

" _I love you too, Hyung_." He said with his arms around his body, protecting him, keeping him safe, that was his job and he was going to do it until the last second of his life. Hansol was sure that everything would be fine because he had Chan by his side.

_If I feel alone_

_If I feel alone_

_There’s only one comfort and that’s you_

_I feel live_


End file.
